Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfillia)
by FairyTailQueen
Summary: After the marriage of Natsu and Lisanna, Lucy left Fairy tail heartbroken. Now after 4 years, she lives a new life under a new identity. But what happens when she is forced to come back to Fairy tail? Can things go back to the way they were? Can the torn friendships be stitched? (No Fairy tail member such as Natsu, Lisanna or gajeel etc.will be bitchy in this story)


**_THIS IS THE NEW PLOT I HAVE COME UP WITH! LIKE IT? THEN READ IT . READ,FOLLW,FAV AND REVIEW. THANKS!_**

* * *

"Sergeant 3rd seat, a meeting is going to be held on the watery halls and you are requested to hurry there as soon as possible." A rune knight said to a person who was in the position of sergeant.

He was clad in a garish uniform, highly reminiscent of those worn by real priests. He had a long, high-collared, sleeveless dark robe over a light shirt with wide sleeves ending below the elbows, where they are circled by thin bands; the robe is covered on the front by a light cloth, bearing the dark, ankh-like symbol of the Council, held still by a light belt circling the waist. Around the soldiers' neck is a long, light cape bearing the Council's insignia on the back, held closed below the neck by a rhomboidal clasp adorned by a gem

"A meeting you say? I'm on my way, you may take your leave" The sergeant of the 3rd seat said and started walking away to the watery halls.

She walked quite gracefully in her long black cloak which reached her ankles with a navy blue dark shirt and long black pants. She had a pair long black boots which stretched up to her thigh. Her face was half covered by the hood of her cloak but it was possible to see strands of black hair. Her eyes had specks of red it but it was mostly hazel in color.

She opened the door to the great hall and walked inside, not bothering about any of the glances she got. Her legs took long steps and within no time, she was in her place, her head looking up with as much as much as dignity as anybody else in the room.

The watery hall as it was called was a big hall with glasses surrounding it instead of walls and if you looked through the glass, you could see ocean water with fishes swimming around. Although I wasn't real but just a mere illusion, anybody who was new to the place would think they were inside the ocean itself. The ceiling which was not made of glass but real bricks was adorned with big shining lights which shone brightly and filled the whole room.

Once everybody had assembled, the meeting was called to order by its chairman who was a balding man in his late 30's who was moderately clad in fitted armor and had an ornate cape draped over his shoulders. He also sported a stereotypical wizard hat.

"So, I'm sure that you would all familiar with the guild of fairy tail." The sergeant of the 3rd seat flinched visibly at the name as if she had been stung, but not bothering, the chairman continued "Fairy tail is doing more ruckus than usual and it is becoming very bothersome to both the citizens and the others guilds. What do you say, we do on the matter?"

"I say we deactivate their guild because they are very annoying and irritating and a big nuisan-"The sergeant of the 6th seat said excitedly before he was cut off by another member.

"Yes, although I hate to admit it, he is right" Another who was sitting in the far end said.

"I say we'll order them pay to a huge compensation which they would not be to handle so they'll break the guild themselves and we wouldn't have any problems at all because frankly we didn't disassemble their guild, they did it so themselves and we will not criticized in any way for their 'misfortune'." A girl said maliciously.

"Yeah, that'll teach them a lesson" The 6th sergeant said.

"WE WOULD DO NO SUCH THING"

All the heads turned to the Sergeant 3rd seat who was usually quiet in the meeting and when she wanted to talk, she would do so in a quiet cold voice, nobody had ever heard her shout before. So they looked at her with big, widened eyes and suddenly wondered why she got so angry.

"We would do no such thing, you got that?" She repeated her brown orbs glaring at each person of the room with anger clear in it.

Her fist was clenched and her cheeks were red with anger. Her usual poker face was filled with rage and the many of the ten members cringed under her monstrous glare.

"Then, what do you suggest we do, ?" The chairman asked her coldly.

"I don't know. But maybe…You could send someone from our magic council to the guild of fairy tail and they can help maintain the peace of Fairy tail." The Sergeant Akumu told it quickly and looked at the chairman hopefully.

The chairman sighed and crossed his hands and sat down on his chair. He closed his and seemed to think for a minute or two in which the hall had gotten incredibly silent that you could hear even the dropping of a pin. Everyone was tense but the sergeant named Akumu looked tenser than others. Her eyes held fear.

"Hmm...Okay Miss. Akumu. I think it's only fair that they get a chance before we take any rough actions against them but I'll only accept to your solution if you'll be the one who goes to fairy tail and monitor them. What do you say?" The chairman has now stood up and was looking at her with an intense expression on his almost, wrinkled eyes.

The sergeant Akumu's face turned bewildered. The fear in her eyes doubled and she looked at the man pleadingly. But the man shook his head.

"You will do it or Fairy Tail is going to be banned."

"No..Y-you can't b-ban them….O-okay I-I'll do i-it" Akumu strutted and she ran away from the hall almost in tears.

What is she acting so weird all of a sudden?

* * *

_Where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night._


End file.
